Finding the light in the darkness
by Lady Veratten
Summary: He had cared about her once. But he went back to his first love. He turned her away as a result the power she kept inside took over. He learned her change was his fault or something else Clark Kent now needed to understand the feelings he still had for Lillianna Blackwell and how he could find a way to bring her back to the light from the dark path she had. * alternate universe*
1. Seeing her differently

"Clark stop staring at her."

"She's changed." He remarked to his friend.

"Well she did tell you how she felt and instead of telling her the truth you basically lied to her."

"I do care deeply for Lana."

"Yeah well that ship sailed years ago

First you didnt have a chance because of Whitney. Then something else got in the way. The you went to Metropolis and pushed her away. Who do you have feelings for Lana or Lillianna?"

"Both?"

"It's not fair to either of them. You need to choose. Lillianna joined my wall of weird recently. She has meteor powers. Seems she had some powers as a baby but got caught in that first meteor shower with her parents when she was two and she changed. When you rejected her, she went postal."

Clark turned and looked at his friend oddly.

"I didn't know any of that. Do you know what her powers are?"

"From the rumors it seems she has telekinesis. She destroyed allot of stuff. Her parents had her committed for a while. She got out last week."

"Oh." Clark said. He watched her walk down the hallway. Her flame red hair and deep green eyes had always kept his attention and somewhere deep inside him he did care about her. More than even he'd admit. Maybe he could be her friend, they had been friends once.

Lillianna looked up seeing Clark and his best friend Chloe talking near the door to the school paper. They had been friends but he in a weird way pushed her away, she hated him for it. He was her only friend in the school and in the town. If it hadn't been her parents wanted to live here she'd had moved. She felt her anger almost bubbling to the surface as things near her started to shake. She closed her locker and quickly stepped outside. At least outside she couldn't do any damage. School was over anyway so she knew she could go home, but she was irritated and going home would only make it worse. As she walked towards the road to walk home two of the senior boys walked up to her.

"What's the matter freak?"

"Leave me alone." She said as she kept walking.

"I see you've filled out nicely over the summer. Why dont you come party with us."

"I said leave me alone." She said again almost growling, she was already irritated and these fools weren't helping the cause. One reached out and grabbed her arm. Lillianna turned and faced them, her green eyes blazing with anger.

"I said leave me the hell alone." She shouted as both boys went flying backwards away from her. Clark watched from a distance and was surprised when she showed her raw power it also showed she was more powerful when she was angry.

"I'm not some little girl you can play with." She shouted at them. She raised her hand and thew one of the boys on to the lawn in front of the school.

"I am sick and tired of you idiots thinking it's ok to pick on me. I keep to myself, I bother no one, and then you two idiots decide it's a good idea to pick on me. Just leave me alone." Lillianna turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't gotten far when she stopped, she was gasping for breath as she tried to calm herself down, but she was just so upset. Why would they do this? Why was she alwsys such an easy target for them to pick on only for her to lose control. She knew when she got home her parents would be angry because they made her promise not to use her powers, it wasnt as if she did it o purpose. Lillianna looked up as she saw a sheriff's car come racing down the road and stop near her.

"Fantastic." She muttered. "What's wrong sheriff? " she asked kindly.

"There has been an accident at your house."

"What?"

"There was an accident. You need to come with me."

"Sheriff I'll bring her." Clark said approaching from behind. Lillianna turned and was surprised to see him standing there.

"Alright Mr. Kent I'll hold you to that."

The sheriff got back in her car and drove away as Lillianna turned and looked at Clark.

"Really? We haven't talked in nearly a year and now you care."

"I've always cared Lilly you just never noticed. Lana and I arent even dating I thought you knew that."

"Hadn't noticed. Too busy dealing with seniors that dont know how to leave me alone."

"I noticed and the principal knows about it I told him."

"Well thank you."

"Let's get you to your house and see what happened."

"Sure." Lillianna said. Clark lead her to his truck as Chloe looked at them and walked up.

"What's going on?"

"There was an accident at Lilly's house I am driving her over there."

"I'll follow you."

"This better not be in the school paper Chloe."

"No worries it won't."

Lilianna got out of Clark's truck as they stopped in the driveway. The house was gone, there was a smoldering heap where the house once stood.

"What the hell happened?" She cried. The sheriff walked up to her.

"There was a gas leak. Your parents were in the house at the time. We've recovered your fathers body but are still looking for your mother. I'm sorry." She said to her. Clark looked at Lillianna and could almost feel the change in her and walked her away from the crowd that had formed. He knew if he didnt get her far enough away they would find out about what she could do. Once they were far enough away he let go of her and stepped back slightly. Lillianna let out the most pain filled scream any one could imagine. He looked around as trees around them exploded and as he tried to get near her he himself was thrown backwards several feet. He stood surprised by her power and came to her again.

"Lilly." Clark said finally get to her, they hadn't been close in a year but she needed a friend as he pulled her now shaking form into his arms. Chloe walked towards them. She came up to them as she saw Clark holding Lillianna as she cried. Chloe touched Lillianna's back and hugged her from behind. Clark and Chloe held her as she cried.

"Come on, let's go back and see if they will allow you to either go home with me or Chloe you can't be alone and won't let you go to some home." Clark told her. She nodded and went back with them.

Clark walked into his house with Lillianna a while later. His parents looked up surprised by their guest.

"Lillianna?"

"Yeah, hello Mr. And Mrs. Kent." She said, they could tell by her puffy eyes she had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"There was an accident at her house and her parents where killed. I asked the sheriff if it would be alright if she came home with me."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry sweetie. It's fine she stays here

"Thank you" Lillianna said going into the livingroom sitting on the couch.

"What exactly happened?"

"There was a gas leak at her house and the house exploded. Her parents were inside the house."

"That poor child. She has no family?"

"They are checking but to the best of the sheriff's knowledge her parents were her only family."

"She can stay here for as long as need" Clark's dad said looking toward Lillianna.


	2. Just Oody

Clark stood with his parents in the kitchen while Lillianna sat quietly in the livingroom. Lillianna stood and headed to the door. Johnathan Kent started to stop her but his wife Martha put her hand on his arm and just shook her head. Lillianna stepped outside and walked down the stairs and away from the house. Clark made his way outside.

"She should be fine."

"You didn't see what I did when they told her that her parents were dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad she has powers. Telekinesis things shook I took her away from the people and anything that she could break and once we were away she lost it. She screamed I watched several trees in a 20 foot radius explode. I mean they just they just were gone. Splinters everywhere."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, I mean she even tossed me a bit of a distance. I finally calmed her down."

"You haven't talked to her in over a year, what made you talk to her today?"

"Chloe made a comment that I was looking at her like a boy who's lost his best friend."

"Son you were close to her and when you walked away from her, choosing to spend time with Lana trying to make a relationship work you blew her off."

"I know and I regret it. I dont know what to do. I think she came with me because she isnt even thinking."

"Well son you're going to have to deal with what you've caused."

"I know." Clark walked off the porch and headed in the direction Lillianna had gone. He found her near the tree line on the edge of the property. He jumped slightly as a tree exploded as she swung out her hand. She turned and another joined it.

"You'd come in handy during harvest season." He said joking as he walked toward her. Lillianna turned her deep green eyes blazing she raised her hands and he lifted off the ground.

"Why do you care? You never cared before?"

"Lilly stop, I'm sorry for the way I acted I never should have pushed you away. " Clark said. He looked down noticing he was some distance off the ground. Lillianna moved her hand and he fell to the ground. He stood and looked at her, he could see her anger but he could see the sadness too.

"This isnt just because your mad at me. I understand that your upset and you have a right to be. Your parents just died. Dont bottle it up." He walked to her, he tentatively reached out for her. Lillianna moved forward and accepted the hug he was offering and walked into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her crying against him. He knew he couldn't take her back to the house like he would normally so he stood there. She stopped crying stepped back a little and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Do you know how much I hated you this morning at school. How much I wanted to hurt you?"

"I can imagine. I didn't treat you the best over the last year. And thinking about it I wasnt raised to act that way."

"You left here in the spring and came back after three months and you changed something about you changed. You kept everyone at arms length. I saw how cold you were to everyone. I over heard Chloe say she saw you in Metropolis you were mean."

"Yes I was. I dont want to talk about that time."

"What happened? They said you changed. I see the same farm boy I was always friends with when we were kids. My crush that I always liked."

"It was nothing."

"It had to be something because I saw Lana at the Talon and she was scared of you."

"I got into something I shouldn't have. I got away from it. I won't ever go back to that again."

"And yet those at the school judge me over my emotional outbursts. They treat me badly and expect me to be friendly and sweet. I have nearly been expelled twice."

"The other students do judge people too quickly. I'm sorry for that."

"There was nothing you did for them to treat me like that. I'm different and they know it. I need to cool off I am taking a walk."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I need to be alone I wont be gone long."

"Alright." Clark said to her. He watched as Lillianna walked away from him. He could see she wanted to forgive him but he had a long way to go to get her to even attempt that.


	3. Her full power

Lillianna walked into school a week after her parents had been killed. She still stayed with the Kent's but kept her distance and her heart blocked from Clark. She looked up as he watched her from the doorway to rue school paper. She could hear the whispers of the other students and a few called her a freak because they had seen what she had done to the two boys that harrassed her outside the school. But she didnt care she was tired of them making fun of her.

Clark looked at his friend Chloe.

"She has been staying at the house and barely talks to me. If I come in the room she gets up and leaves. My dad told me to give her time. But I dont know how much time to give her."

"I've heard some of the other students whisper shes a meteor freak."

"Chloe."

"Is she?"

"From what we understand its something she was born with but the meteor shower in 87 pretty much amplified it. She has no control when she's upset. Dont turn this into a wall of weird file. She is normal."

"Clark, she was normal. She is far from normal now."

"I guess." He answered looking back at Lillianna. Many of the football players and cheerleaders decided it was a good idea to corner her.

"Chloe we need to get her away from them. She will destroy everything within a ten foot radius." Clark said. He walked towards Lillianna, stepping between the crowd and her. He put his arm over her shoulders and led her away from the group. Chloe looked at the crowd.

"Really, you have nothing better to do but pick on an underclassman. Get a life." She said following behind Clark as he lead Lillianna from the building.

They waited until they were on the other side of the parking lot and Chloe put her hand on Lillianna's shoulder.

"What the hell?"

"The lockers were shaking. You were about to lose control."

"Good they deserve it. I am tired of being treated like a freak. They never bothered me until those two idiots decided to pick on me. Until I did lose control."

"You would have been arrested and worse sent to Bellerive and that place is no where anyone with powers should be."

"What do you care? Chloe you never cared before why now? My parents die and suddenly I am back on everyone's radar? Even you Clark could have cared less."

"And I am sorry for that. I should never pushed you away. And I regret it. You and I were always so close."

"Yeah until Whitney left. Then she was all you wanted. And I became a second thought. Just leave me alone both of you." Lillianna said. Her moved her hand and both flew backwards, Clark caught Chloe before she hit the ground. Both watched as Lillianna walked away from them, they could almost see the anger coming off her in waves.

"What are you going to do? Because I can see it in your eyes you're going to do something."

"Follow her at a safe distance. I feel like I am responsible for her and I don't want her getting hurt."

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

"Sure." Clark answered. He held his backpack over his shoulder while also carrying Lillianna's. As he walked he looked up to see Lex stop near her. Lillianna wanted nothing to do with the younger Luther and walked away from him. Lex exited his car and walked around it, as he reached for her Lillianna turned and Lex flew backwards several feet. Clark sped to him catching his friend before he hit the ground. Lex didn't see him run up. He just noticed he was there.

"Where did you come from?"

"Had you looked I was walking behind her."

"What the hell was that."

"Its nothing Lex let it go."

"Clark she just threw me backwards several feet. That's not normal or nothing."

"She's angry and upset just leave her alone. As my friend please."

"Alright." Lex answered. He watched as Clark walked away and got into his car.

"She would make an interesting test subject. If I could get her away from Clark long enough."

Clark had no idea that the man he called his friend was experimenting on people with meteor powers. And now that he had seen Lillianna use hers he wanted her. And he would have her. He pulled his phone from his pocket, it was time to make a few calls.


	4. Betrayal

Lillianna made her way back to the Kent farm some hours later. It was already getting dark when she came to the end of the driveway to make her way to the house. She stopped when she saw a dark colored van pull up near her. She turned and was surprised when several men stepped from the van dressed in black. She backed up and raised her hands and two of the men flew away from her, two more grabbed her arms another injected something into her. Lillianna tried to throw them off her before she lost consciousness. They lifted her into the van just as Clark came down the driveway to see what was taking her so long to come home. He saw them pull Lillianna into the van.

"Lillianna! Dad come here" Clark headed down the driveway to get to the van. It tore off away from the farm, Clark stood for a second and looked at his dad.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone just grabbed Lilly."

"What?"

"I got down here just as they were taking off with her."

"Go, I'll call the sheriff."

"It was a black van. Problem is I thought I saw Luthorcorp written on the van."

"Just go."

Clark nodded and headed off in the direction the van had gone. He finally found where the van had stopped, he looked around and moved closer to the van. He looked in the back windows and saw that she still lay on the floor of the van. He slowly opened the door and reached inside pulling her towards him. Once she was close enough he lifted her into his arms and took off. Clark stopped in a wooded area and lowered her down to the ground. He heard sirens in the distance knowing the sheriff would be there soon. But he wasn't willing to leave her alone. Once a car got close enough Clark waved down the sheriff's car.

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"Yes."

"Get in Mr. Kent. I will let your parents know where to pick you both up."

Clark leaned down and picked Lillianna back up and lay her in the backseat he slid in with her and lay her head in his lap. He moved her hair from her face.

"Do you know where the vehicle is Mr. Kent?"

"Yes I do, I can show you sheriff." Clark said from the backseat.

"As soon as we take Miss Blackwell to the hospital you can show me where then I will take you back so your parents can pick you up from there."

"Alright." Clark knew that meant they would go back out. They took Lillianna into the er to be checked and he prayed she didn't come around before he was able to get back. He looked up before he left with the sheriff and saw his parents.

"I have to show the sheriff where I found Lilly but she's still unconscious I am not liking the idea of her waking up and becoming confused."

"Well take care of it." Johnathan told his son.

Clark returned about twenty minutes later and looked at his parents.

"She's not awake yet but they are going to move her into a regular room until she does."

"Can I sit with her?"

"If the doctor says you can." Martha said, they turned as the doctor came out from the back.

"Miss Blackwell has been moved to her own room. We aren't sure what she was given. So we aren't sure how long she will be unconscious."

"Is it alright if I go and sit with her?" Clark asked. He felt because he had upset her after school that day it was the reason she had been grabbed. And if he found out his friend had anything to do with it he would never forgive him. Clark looked over to see Lex coming into the hospital.

"Clark."

"Lex we need to talk." Clark said taking his friend aside. Lex looked at him oddly.

"What happened?"

"Well that is something just I need to know. The people that grabbed Lilly drove a black van that said Luthorcorp on the side. Do you know about that?"

"No, I will look into it. Was she hurt?"

"They gave her something but the doctor doesnt know what. They are waiting for her to wake up."

"Seems it's good you found her?"

"Yeah lucky. Let me know if you find anything I am going to go sit with her." Clark walked down the hallway to Lillianna's room. Lex watched his friend walk away and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Are you stupid?"

"No sir. We didnt realize she was gone until the sheriff arrived."

"How many of you idiots got arrested?"

"All but me. Mr. Luthor we cant do it again they wont let her out of their sight."

"Fine."

"We did get some blood from her though."

"Good." Lex hung up his phone and headed the rest of the way out of the hospital, Clark watched his friend leave and for some odd reason had a feeling he was lying to him.

Clark walked into the room and pulled up a chair next to the bed, he jumped slightly when the door to the room opened and Chloe entered.

"How is she?"

"No injuries but they aren't sure what she was given so they have to wait until she wakes. I told my parents I wanted to sit with her."

"Clark it's not your fault she got grabbed."

"She would have been out so long if she hadn't been mad me. I have made so many bad choices this last year."

"It will get better Clark give it time. Give her time."

"You going to stick around? "

"I'll call and check on her later. If they send her home before morning call me."

"I will. Bye Chloe."

Clark yawned and stretched trying to stay awake it had been three hours since they had brought her in and she still hadn't woke up. He lay his head down on the edge of the bed and dozed off. Lillianna opened her eyes, at first she was afraid but noticed she was in a hospital then she looked next to her to see Clark sitting there, his head resting on the bed. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair. He suddenly raised up and looked at her.

"You're awake."

"Yeah just now. Thanks for being here. How did I get here?"

"I found you in a black van, got you away from it the sheriff found us brought you here. We've been here for three hours waiting for you to wake up."

"You the only one?"

"My parents were here, Chloe stopped by."

"Do I get to leave?"

"I could go ask." Clark said standing, he peeked out of the room and motioned for one of the nurses the nurse entered the room.

"Miss Blackwell it's good to see you awake. Let me go get the doctor."

"She wants to know when she can leave."

"As long as the doctor finds nothing wrong she can leave in an hour."

"Thank you."

They both waited and a doctor entered the room. He walked over and checked Lillianna and made sure everything looked ok.

"I cant seem to see anything wrong we could run some tests if you would like?"

"No thank you. I just want to go home."

"If that is what you want I will get the paperwork done."

"Thank you."

Lillianna waited until the doctor left and looked at Clark.

"At least I don't need to change."

"Good point. I'll call my folks to come get us." Clark said picking up the small phone next to the bed. Once the paperwork was done they walked outside and waited until Johnathan got there. Lillianna looked over at Clark, she saw something new in him.


	5. His Blindness his secret

Lillianna had taken time to get to know Clark again. This time to finally get her powers under control again and to ignore the other students.

"Morning." Clark said to Lillianna as he walked into the room.

"Morning Clark."

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to go see Chloe and Pete."

"Ok I am going to get something then I will meet you guys at the Talon."

"Ok sounds good." Clark said heading outside.

"You going with him? Or are you walking?"

"He's taking the truck?"

"One of them yes. Now go. Have fun in town."

"I will see you later."

Lillianna sat with Chloe and Pete when she wondered what was taking Clark so long.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok." They both answered her. Lillianna headed out of the door and down the street, she came upon a shop and saw Clark on his knees.

"Clark?"

"Lilly? I can't see." Clark held on to her arm. Lillianna looked around trying to figure out what had happened.

Lillianna stood in the kitchen while Clark parents talked about him while he sat in the livingroom room. She wondered if they even remembered she was standing there. She listened and then heard them comment about one of his gifts hurting him.

"Is it alright if I take Clark outside. Not far just to the loft. If its ok."

"Yeah it's fine. I have to make a few calls anyway."

Lillianna took Clark by the arm and led him outside to the barn.

"Have a secret of your own to share?"

"What?

"What did your dad mean by one of your gifts had hurt you. And the joke of walking through walls? Want to explain."

"Yes I have powers. And my heat vision just made me blind."

"How?"

"My heat ray must have bounced off the meteor rock earring and bounced back into my eyes. Are you ok?" He asked, she was silent and he wondered if she had left.

"Lilly?"

"I'm here. I guess I never asked. I always wondered how you got places so quickly. But your vision will come back right?"

"I don't know." Clark said. He felt around until he found the couch and sat down. Lillianna looked at him, she could see he looked brokenhearted because he wasn't like he was before.

"I care about you."

"I care about you too Lilly." Answered reaching for her hand. She reached out and took her hand in his.

"Clark, my feelings for you never really changed. I've always cared about you."

"You always told me that. I guess for a long time I never listened."

"Well now you have all the time to listen. Right after you go to the school with Pete to get your school books." Lillianna said looking to see Pete coming into the barn.

"I'll bring him back soon."

"No problem I'll be here."

Lillianna had gone inside by the time Pete brought Clark back. She looked at him as he was brought in.

"Clark? What's wrong?"

"Lillianna can you give us a moment."

"She knows dad."

"Everything."

"Yes Mr. Kent everything. I figured out part of it. The rest was kind of a given when he got hurt. Clark what happened?"

"Its hard to explain. I could hear Chloe talking to Lionel yet she was no where near me. I could hear everything it was as if someone turned on an amplifier on high."

"Can you still?"

"Not at the moment."

Clark made his way out to the barn, Lillianna followed behind him, more to be sure he wouldn't hurt himself. He stood near the window, he suddenly heard his parents arguing about need help both for Clark and his dad. Lillianna watched as Clark left the loft.

"Clark?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to take a walk. I know this farm very well."

"Alright." Lillianna said. She sat down on the couch after he walked out of the barn. She worried about him now, and wondered what he was thinking.

Clark came back the house and went straight to the barn. He had heard what was going in the house. Pete had been taken and he couldn't stop it.

He started every piece of machinery that was in the barn. Lillianna l, Martha and Johnathan came out to the barn and started shutting things off after he threw the radio across the barn.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to focus my hearing. I need to find Pete."

They knew they had to help him so they started everything back up, his mom walked up to him.

"Listen for your fathers voice."

Johnathan spoke really low but Clark turned his head in the direction he heard his dads voice. Johnathan stepped forward knocking something off a ledge causing Clark to grab his.

"No I could hear him."

"Ok, listen again."

Johnathan spoke again and Clark smiled and nodded.

Clark rode into town with his dad.

"Wait here. I'll see if there is any information."

A few seconds later the door opened again and he turned his head.

"That was fast."

"Your dad told me you were out here."

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He answered. He reached his hand out and found hers. She pulled hers back.

"It wasnt meant like that Lana. I'm sorry for how I've been acting." He said to her. Lana waited a moment and Clark heard a noise.

"Lana what is that sound?"

"The tow truck?"

"Lana this is important go get my dad." Clark felt his way past the truck and onto the back of the tow truck.

Lillianna looked up when Clark and his parents walked in.

"Are you alright?"

"Well everything is fuzzy."

"Fuzzy? You can see?"

"Sort of. But the heat and x-ray vision are still gone."

"Well that blow torch must have broken up the scar tissue."

"What is your plan son?"

"Well they cant play chicken with these people they could kill Pete."

Lillianna waited patiently at home, she felt her own powers could get in the way. She looked up when they came in and Clark was wearing glasses.

"Nice look." She said touching his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah they look good." Lillianna said to him.

She was seeing him in a new light maybe they could have a relationship but she wasnt sure yet.


	6. Finding Love

Lillianna stood outside the house a huge smile on her face. It had been almost a month since Clark had had his accident and his vision was back to normal. He had even stopped wearing the glasses.

Lillianna walked up the stairs that led to his loft his private area where he would think. She saw him standing looking out the window, he looked deep in thought.

"Hey." She said stopping at the top of the stairs. He turned and faced her, a smile now on his face.

Hey."

"You look deep in thought, am I disturbing you?"

"No, just thinking about something."

"Lex has been my friend for a few years now, even offered to bring in specialist for my eyes. I am still trying to figure out if it was him or his dad that ordered your kidnapping."

"Clark it's done. I never knew which one I just want to put it behind me. I want to be with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Clark we have become closer and it seems that I have feelings for you that in a way I didnt want to admit."

Clark looked at her, he too had been getting closer to her even telling his parents how he felt about her. Clark reach out and touched her face.

"I feel same way. I guess like you said we got closer over the time you've been living here."

Lillianna stepped closer and kissed him, a soft kiss but a kiss none the less. He wrapped his arms her pulling her closer deeping the kiss. When they pulled apart both were nearly breathless. Clark looked down into her green eyes he touched her face again, as if thinking she was just a figment of his imagination.

"Yes Clark I am real." Lillianna said. " and so are the feelings I have for you."

"I know. I have to go somewhere are you going to be alright while I am gone?"

"I should be fine. What ever your doing please be careful."

"I will." Clark said kissing her quickly before quickly leaving. Lillianna shook her head turned around and moved a few books and she heard a noise and turned around, her powers at the ready she was tired of being snuck up on.

"Its just me." Martha said coming up the stairs.

"Sorry I am just a bit jumpy."

"It's alright it is expected. Where did Clark go?"

"No idea. I think he had to do something for Lex."

"Ok, when he gets back I wanted to talk to him."

"Ok I will let him know."

Lillianna noticed it was getting dark and wondered what he could have been doing that had him gone so long. She looked out of the barn and saw headlights and headed out of the barn. She looked and saw it was Lex and Clark. Clark looked exhausted and in pain.

"Clark? What happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine." He muttered. Lillianna looked at Lex, he shook his head.

"I found Clark being experimented on at Sumerholt."

"Clark?" Lillianna put her hands on his face. He looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I have to talk to my parents." He said walking away from them.

"I'll come back later and see how hes doing."

"Thank you Lex." Lillianna said to him. Lex nodded and got into his car and left. Lillianna headed into the house just as Clark started from the house. She knew she didnt have the power to feel emotions but his were like an open book. She reached out and took his hand. He looked up at her, she led him to the barn because she knew that was where he was heading.

"Please talk to me."

"It was nothing."

"From the look on your face it was more than nothing. Clark, Lex brought you home and looks as worried as we are. Please tell me what happened."

"Its hard to explain, they lowered me into a solution made with the meteor rocks. They wanted my first memory. They were trying to figure out who or as it was worded what I was."

"Who is they?"

"The doctor and I swear I heard Lionel's voice."

"But your ok?"

"Yeah thanks to Lex."

Lillianna moved closer and held him. They turned when they heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Mrs. Kent." Lillianna said moving from Clark.

"You didnt say anything since you got back from Sumerholt."

Clark just sat there.

"If you want to talk I'll be inside."

"Lara."

"What?"

"My birth mothers name Lara. They ask me about my furthest memory and I was able to see back to when they put me in the ship. I wish she had gotten to know you. To see how you've raised me."

"She knows a mother always knows."

She hugged her son.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"We will be in shortly."

"Ok."

Clark waited until his mother had left the barn and he looked at Lillianna. She smiled and tipped her head.

"What are you thinking."

"When I was in that tank and things were exploding around me I thought of you and what you would do if something would happen to me."

"But nothing happened to you."

"But what would happen?"

"I'd loose my control. I care deeply for you and you've become my center. I guess I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes I admit it I love you."

"I love you too."

Clark kissed her again and then took her hand and headed from the barn.


	7. Losing him Losing control

Clark smiled happily as Lillianna rode one of the horses and came up to you.

"What?" She asked.

"You look happy."

"I am happy. You make me happy."

"And you make me happy." He said. "Let's take the horse back and take a walk."

"Sure." She answered leading the horse back to the barn. Once they had cooled and brushed the horse they made sure the horses were fed. He grabbed her hand and led her from the barn. As they walked outside a young blonde girl walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" Clark asked.

"I am your cousin. It is time to fulfill your destiny." She said. Lillianna reached for Clark's as the girl started to reach for him. Lillianna sent the girl flying backwards. The girl landed on her feet and appeared in front of Lillianna.

"Try it." Lillianna hissed at her.

"Lilly. Let me see what she wants." Clark said to her and put his hand on her arm, calming her slightly.

Lillianna didnt trust this girl over the next week she kept insisting she was his family from his home and it was time to fulfill his destiny. The more she told him that the angrier Lillianna was getting. Windows would rattle, but it wasn't just Lillianna angry his dad was too.

Clark left with the girl one afternoon and Johnathan followed them. They went into the caves and Johnathan turned to follow when Lillianna came up behind him.

"She's not leaving with him." She growled as they went into cave. As they got closer the room got brighter. Both Clark and this girl had their arms extended as the light grew brighter.

"Clark no." Lillianna shouted at him.

"You're my son. You make your own destiny not him." Johnathan shouted. A white light flew from the corner and wrapped around Johnathan's throat. Lillianna raised her hands and her power with all she had attacked.

"You will not take him." She shouted. She was tossed backwards into the wall. She watched as Clark was pulled into the wall.

"NO!" She screamed, the cave shook, she looked over and saw Johnathan just laying there.

"Mr. Kent?" She said, she didn't know what to do, she needed to get him out of there. Finally she pulled her phone from her pocket. She called 911 and waited. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the wall he had been pulled into.

Three months later

Martha Kent was spending allot of time at the hospital with her husband. Johnathan hadn't woke up since Clark had disappeared. She barely saw Lillianna at the house, she knew once Clark had been taken she lost all control of her powers. Lillianna had taken refuge on the far end of the property away from people. She slept in a tent any trees near by had been destroyed. It looked as if a bomb had gone off.

"Lillianna."

"Leave me alone."

"Honey, you need to come back to the house."

"No, I have no control I will end up destroying it. He's gone I couldn't stop it." She cried.

"I know you couldn't. But you tried, Lillianna Clark has been found."

Lillianna came out of the tent and looked at her.

"What?"

"He's at the house. Come on let's go back." Martha said reaching for her. Lillianna took her hand and allowed her to lead her back to the house. Clark stood there comfused, Lillianna ran up to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Clark?" Lillanna asked. He tipped his head and looked at her.

"I know you?" He asked. Lillianna took a step back, a cry caught in her throat.

"Yes. You said you loved me." She cried, around her things started to explode. Martha moved up to her and pulled her in a hug.

"His memory will come back, we will find a way"

"Ok."

"Go get something to drink and calm down I'll take Clark into the barn."

"Ok." She answered, Clark tipped his head and watched her walk into the house.

"She's impulsive." He said. He walked with Martha into the barn.

"Your dad called this your fortress of solitude. You come here to think, look at the stars." She told him. He reached for a picture that was sitting on the desk.

"I know this man."

"Yes that is your dad."

"He tried to keep me from fulfilling my destiny. Too bad he's dead now." Clark said dropping the picture.

"That's Jor-el talking, your my son."

Clark pushed her aside and walked outside, he saw Lillianna coming from the house. Suddenly he dropped to his knees as he had pain. He stood up and looked at them.

"Clark?"

"My name is Kal-El." He said to them. He then took to the air, knocking Martha over in the process.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea but I need to make a call."

"Ok." Lillianna answered. Martha went inside Lillianna looked at the sky and walked away from the house , her control wasnt there and she didn't want to destroy the house. She was gone for some time before she arrived back at the house. Martha walked out of the barn with a box in her hand.

"Mrs. Kent? "

"I'm going to go get Clark." She said. She climbed into her car. Lillianna ran around to the passenger side.

"I'll go with you." She said. Martha looked at her and nodded.

"But please wait outside. If you hear something odd then come in alright? "

"I will wait." Lillianna said. Martha pulled her car near the caves and went inside. Lillianna stood outside and she heard a strange noise and headed inside. She stopped when she saw Martha crawling towards Clark who lay on the floor. She put her sons head in her lap and he said he was back to normal. Lillianna didnt move she just watched. Clark helped his mom to her feet.

"Lillianna?" Martha said, Clark turned to see her standing there. The surprise written on her face as she moved closer to him. She reached up and touched his face, the same sparkle was in his eyes.

"Clark its you." She said pulling him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the floor.

Clark walked down the long hallway to Johnathan's hospital room. Clark looked at Lillianna.

"You ok?"

"I lost control. I went away from the house as far as I could. I destroyed almost a full acre of trees."

"On the property?"

"Yes but I left the house. I slept in a tent. Without control I didnt want to be around anyone

"Come on let's see how my dad is doing." He said tapping on the door. They stood in the doorway while Martha and Johnathan kissed. Clark coughed causing the two to stop kissing.

"What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor said your dad is a living breathing miracle. Son your mother tells me you can fly?"

"Kal-el can fly. Clark Kent is still earth bound."

"What was it like?"

"Exhilarating and scary because if I can do that I can do anything."

"You can."

Lillianna took his hand in her own. She smiled at the Kent's. It was nice to see them all back together.

Once they returned to the house, Clark led Lillianna to the barn and he looked at her once they stopped in the loft.

"You might have lost control but you found a way to control it so you didn't hurt someone. I am proud of you."

"You are home. You are safe. I have missed you."

"I wish I could remember everything. Even the last twenty four hours is fuzzy."

"I know. But as long as you are home you and I can face anything."

"Yes we can."

"Clark, something happened while you were missing."

"What? "

"Chloe was killed."

"What?"

"Go to the cemetery and pay your respect I will be here when you get back."

"I love you." He said pulling her to him and kissing her.

"I love you too. Now go."


	8. Losing Complete Control

They arrived at school, beginning their senior year, Clark had decided he wanted to join the football team and Lillianna was willing to support that in anyway she could. On his second day of practice he noticed some of the players were acting rather odd. And then there was Chloe, oh boy was there Chloe. She had already met him in the barn wearing nothing more than his football jersey. And boy was he happy Lillianna hadn't decided to come out to the barn. But this was a whole new level. Clark looked at Lois.

"You've got to keep her away from me."

"How?"

"I have no idea but you've just got to and it's for safety. Lillianna is the jealous type."

"Ah."

Clark walked over and took a drink from the cooler and about choked on it. But he still practiced, Lillianna took his hand when they were done and looked at him.

"Kryptonite?"

"They must be lacing the drink with it. Let me get out of this and we have to get home."

"Ok." Lillianna said. She waited outside the locker room for him. When he came out he looked like he was in a great deal of pain.

Clark sat in the barn alone later that evening and he heard a noise thinking it was Chloe again.

"Chloe I'm not feeling very well tonight."

"Clark we need to talk."

"Coach there is something wrong with the drinks."

"You shouldn't have hit on my girl."

"Huh?" Clark was confused as Coach Jason Tegue punched him in the stomach and then in the face. The final hit knocked him through the railing and onto the barn floor. As Jason came down the stairs Clark braced for the worst when someone hit Jason sending him running from the barn.

"Clark are you alright? Who was that?"

"Lex?" Clark said rolling to his side. Lex helped him up and stated helping clean the wounds.

"Do you know who that was?"

"No idea." Clark answers. Both men turn as Lillianna enters the barn and sees Clark.

"What happened and why are you here?"

"He was just attacked by some maniac and I just happened to come in."

"That still doesnt answer why your here."

"I wanted to show you I was done investigating you, here is everything I had."

"How do I know you dont have more?"

"You don't you just have to trust me." He said. Clark looked at him but said nothing. Lex said his goodnight and turned and left them alone.

"What the hell happened."

"The cheerleaders are spiking the drink with kryptonite and of course I drank some. Coach Teague came and basically beat the hell out of me."

"But your ok now."

"Yeah the remainder of it dropped out of my nose. Good thing too because I had some serious brusing."

Lillianna looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"I'll be fine but I have to go to the school stay here."

"Ok."

Lillianna watchd him walk away and she still felt that something was off.

Two weeks later it seemed everything had finally fallen into place again everything was back to normal, well their normal. But she could still see an odd sadness in his eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

"Its just strange to know Lana is dating the coach."

"Former coach. Remember he got fired. Which why are they mad at you I told her twice you had nothing to do with it."

"I have no idea really."

"Why is Lois here?" Lillianna asked seeing the car pull up.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are holding Chloe's surprise party here."

"I remember saying no. You couldn't have it here."

"Well too late I've already invited everyone and you wouldn't want to upset Chloe because I would have to hurt you."

"But my parents aren't here and the guy from princeton is coming."

"Its not going to be sodom and gamora Mr. Ivy league wont even know we are here."

Lillianna looked at them both and took a box. She shook her head.

"It will be fine we can deal with it later we will clean quickly tomorrow."

"I hope your right." Clark said to her. That evening the party was going yet the birthday girl had yet to show up. The double doors of the barn swung open and the three girls walked in. Lillianna was surprised on how they were dressed, as Clark pulled Lois aside, Jason walked up to Lana.

The girls looked about ready to leave when the entire room suddenly changed color momentarily.

The sun hit Lillianna in the face the next morning and she sat up at the sound of a phone ringing. Clark reached for the phone and answered it.

"Oh hey mom. Yeah I saw the guy from Princeton last night. I think I made an impression." He hung up the phone and he turned and looked as Lillianna sat up.

"What the hell?"

"Excellent question. You need help up?" He asked her.

"And clothes."

"What?"

"I'm not naked if that is what your thinking. But I am not exactly wearing anything."

He reached out and helped her up. He found his blue button up shirt and handed it to her. He pulled back on his pants. The entire barn was trashed. They the better part of the morning cleaning. And hoping they got everything.

"I'm going to go talk to Lex."

"Think he can help?"

"I hope so. Maybe has a contract at Princeton."

"Let's hope." Lillianna said. "You go do that I will go inside and wait maybe find and something else to wear. Try not to be gone forever I'll make dinner."

"Ok."

Clark left leaving Lillianna at the house. It had gotten dark, Lillianna had gotten tired and lay on the couch knowing that the food would be fine in the oven.

She woke and noticed as Clark hadn't returned home so she decided to see if maybe he had gone back out to the barn to do more cleaning. She walked out and noticed the doors were closed. She slowly opened the doors and heard odd noises and had to duck when a tool came flying past her.

"What the.." She stayed low and hidden as she watched what was going on. What terrified her was the minuet they were able to remove his powers. Her own powers causing tools to shake, she calmed herself enough to see what they were going to do to Clark. Once they had chained him standing all bets were off and Lillianna stepped from the shadows.

"Well that is enough." Lillianna said as several items exploded, the three young women looked past where they had chained Clark to see Lillianna.

"Well hello Lillianna."

"What did you do?"

"I'd more worry about yourself child."

"Might be the other way around. Search their memories and know the things I have destroyed, the people I have hurt." Lillianna swung her arms and more stuff flew across the room. She raised her hand and Lois raised up off the floor.

"You want to play?" Lana said to her.

"I dont play." Lillianna answered.

"How much would you do if we hurt him?"

"Hurt him, and I dont care if your my friends I will paint this barn with your blood." Lillianna answered her. The sun had started to come up and she heard Clark starting to move. Lana swung her hand and Lillianna flew backwards hitting a beam knocking the wind out of her. She lay on the floor gasping for air. She could hear them talking to Clark when he cried out in pain. Lillianna completely lost it and things in the barn began to break and explode around them. Clark looked around trying to find her .

"Lilly, stop." He called out to her. Lillianna wasnt listening. Lana found a way to get the information from him before she and the other two disappeared. Lillianna made her way to him, far from calm when she got to him. She heard a door open and saw Jason come in.

"Uh." He said, he went behind Clark and got him down. Clark feel straight to the floor.

"Did Lana do this?"

"She wasnt herself like she was possessed or something."

"Your not to far off." He answered explaining what was going on.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, you check the school I'll go to the Talon."

"Don't do anything alone. Call me if you find them."

Clark looked at Lillianna, he tentatively reached out for her. He pulled her towards him.

"Lilly look at me. You need to calm down. I will have enough to repair if you dont."

"They hurt you."

"And inside there are our friends. I will bring them back. Go inside and calm down."

"I'll..I'll wait here. Its safer."

"Promise not to break anything else?"

"I..I promise." She said sitting down on the ground. He looked at her but grabbed a shirt and headed out. No powers meant he was walking.

Lillianna looked up as Clark reentered the barn.

"Well this is going to take a while."

"Your powers? "

"I got them back. Do you want to go inside?"

"I'll wait here while you fix what I broke."

"Ok."

Clark moved around the barn at superspeed cleaning and fixing things. When he was done he hoped he got it all.

"Come on. I'm guessing dinner was ruined."

"Probably."

"I'll deal with it." He said leading her inside. Clark looked into the oven and saw what was supposed to have been dinner the night before. He pulled it from the oven, discarding the contents shutting off the oven happy the house didn't burn to the ground and cleaned up. He led Lillianna to the couch.

"Are you tired?"

"My powers get like that I am always exhausted."

"Get some sleep. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I should be fine. Go to bed it's been a rough two days."

Clark had allot of explaining the next morning.

"I broke things and nearly killed our three friends over some 16th century witch. Believe me it's real Mr. Kent. " Lillianna said coming into the kitchen. "They found a way to remove his powers."

"Everything back to normal?"

"Yeah. I am back to the way I'm supposed to be." Clark answered.

"Ok."


	9. Deep Love

Lillianna was feeling odd all day and with what had happened the day before she wasnt sure if she could handle people.

"Lilly?"

"What?" She asked from her space in the dark.

"Why are you hiding? "

"Right now I am not incontrol I need to just be away."

"Lilly you can't hurt me."

"I don't want to risk it." She answered him. Clark came further into her corner.

"Lilly." He said reaching for her. His hands clasped hers and then pulled her towards him. She tried to push him away.

"Lilly, please. We can work on funding a way to get you to stay calm."

"Clark that isnt the problem I was willing to kill our friends the moment they said they were going to hurt you. I think my exact words was even if you are my friends I will paint these walls with your blood."

"Oh believe me I heard you just fine. But I also know you wont them if you dont want to. I know you didnt want to hurt them. "

"I am just glad they can't remember what happened."

"In some ways I wish I couldn't."

"It will get better."

"I know. At least I didnt destroy the barn."

"Which I am glad for."

"Hello Mr. Kent."

"You feeling alright? "

"Yes, just needed to be alone for a little while."

"Well I think it's time you come back inside."

"We will be in shortly dad." Clark told him. Johnathan nodded and headed back inside. Clark helped Lillianna to her feet, he lifted her into his arms and walked up into his loft. He lay her on the couch and leaned down and kissed her deeply. Lillianna ran her hands under his shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. He looked down at her, his blue eyes locking with her violet ones. He leaned down and kissed her, his hands moving up her body slowly removing her shirt. They kissed passionately their love seemed to almost make the room glow. Lillianna looked at him and smiled.

"Clark?"

"Yes?" He looked at her, his arms wrapped around her.

"We are floating. And glowing."

"I noticed."

"We should go inside before we have to explain why we are in the barn shirtless."

"We already see." Johnathan said entering the barn.

"Dad." Clark nearly fell off the couch and stood. He looked down and then handed Lillianna her shirt.

"We didnt do anything."

"I understand. But we could see the glow from the house."

"Really?" Lillianna stood so quickly she forgot about her shirt.

"You might want to put your shirt on. And come inside." Johnathan said. Lillianna looked down and pulled her shirt on quickly.

"Sorry, we are coming." She said grabbing Clark's hand and heading inside the house.

As they entered both Johnathan and Martha looked at the pair. Lillianna instantly blushed and looked down.

"Your both almost adults and we arent saying you can't do what you were thinking but just do so safely. Especially you Clark with your powers the way they are."

"We will. Sorry." Lillianna said. Clark took her hand in his and lifted it to kiss it.

"There is no reason to be sorry. You know what you can and cant do. Its time for dinner."

"I'll go get washed up." Lillianna said heading for the stairs.

"You really like her dont you."

"Yes very much. I at times think Lilly and I act like we've always been together."

"Took you a while to know that you loved each other. I saw you with Lana but this is different."

"I know. I am going to get cleaned up."

"Hurry you have to set the table."

"I'll get it Mrs. Kent." Lillianna said grabbing the plates and silverware and headed for the table. She sat the plates and silverware in each place. Clark came down and and helped bring the food to the table. They all sat down at the table to enjoy a nice family dinner.


	10. Trust and understanding

Lillianna felt free, like she had the world a head of her. In just a few days they would finish high school and would look a head to college. They had yet to finally pick a school. Metropolis University wanted him to go there full scholarship to play football but after what had happened that nearly cost the life of a friend and the choice he made not to pursue football it seemed he had to choose a different path.

Clark walked into the barn and saw Lillianna standing there, her long golden locks shining with the light of the sunset, he knew her violet eyes sparkled. He could see she was deep in thought when he stopped behind her. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Lilly what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just thinking. We will be done with school soon. Then it's off to college. I don't even know what I want to go for."

"As long as I get to be with you. I am happy." Clark said. Lillianna turned around and faced him, she could see the happiness deep in his blue eyes.

"Clark I love you. Even as young as we are you are my world. I could not bare it if you were gone. Which so far has happened twice. The first time I hated you for it, how much hate filled my heart for you pushing me away."

"I know and I am happy you let me back in. Let me prove my love for you."

"Clark you have nothing more to prove. I trust you and with everything that has gone on I understand that there has been allot going on. We have to finish high school. With more issues." She laughed. Clark touched her face and leaned down and kissed her, their kiss deepened as they held onto each other.

Lillianna pulled back and smiled she turned around in his arms looking out the window once more. She rested her head against his chest, their height difference could be seen when they stood this way. Clark leaned down and kissed her again. Lillianna raised her arm and look up at him. She knew they could do so much more but knew they would wait.

The weeks seemed to go by to coming to the end of their school year. Lillianna knew that she would have to say goodbye to those that had become her friends. Even she and Lana had become close friends. And she enjoyed her company. In just a few days they all would be graduating.


	11. End of school

Lillianna stood in the house looking out window she saw Lois go into the barn where Clark had gone.

"Clark you ready?" Lillianna called out into the barn.

"On my way." Clark said fixing the tie that Lois had just tied for him. He walked down the stairs and met her outside. Lillianna smiled, he looked good she took his arm and headed towards her truck.

"We will meet you there." Clark called out to his parents and Lois.

They pulled up to the where they were having the graduation ceremony. Clark walked around to her side of the truck and let her out.

"Really?" She said looking at him.

"Yes. You ready?"

"As ever. Have you seen Lana?"

"She is probably already here. Let's get lined up."

"I hope so." Lillianna said. She knew she would be towards the front since her last was towards the front. She walked past Clark and Chloe and looked at the. Clark shook his head saying he hadn't seen Lana yet. Clark was called up to receive his diploma, just as he was leaving the stage they called Lana's name twice and then there was sirens and military vehicles come into the area. Announcements were made of a meteor shower that was to hit Smallville in less than three hours. Clark looked at everyone leading Chloe and Lois to Chloe's car.

"I'll catch up with you." He told them dropping his cap and gown into the backseat. Chloe nodded, as Lillianna ran up to him.

"What's going on?"

"I need you to go with my parents."

"Clark?"

"What I have to do you can't."

"Please be careful and find her."

"I will. Just go with my folks." He said leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss acting as if it would be the last they would have. He pulled away and watched her walk towards his parents as he took off. Lillianna walked up to the Kents.

"He'll be ok. Come on let's get back to the house."

"Alright." She said getting in the truck.

Clark arrived at the house while they were grabbing things to put in the truck.

"Go to your room, only get what you need."

"Dad I need to find out what this meteor shower is about."

"Alright."

"Clark. Please." Lillianna almost pleaded with him.

"I have to."

"Alright." She said to him. She watched him leave again. Johnathan put his hand on Lillianna's shoulder.

"He'll be fine let's get stuff out to the truck."

"Sure." She answered, she moved upstairs and began grabbing things she knew they would need. They loaded as much as they could take in the truck. They all looked up as Clark came speeding into the yard.

"Son, help me secure this."

"I can't go with you."

"What? Do you what happened the last time there was a meteor shower."

"I have to unite the stones."

"You could die."

"I have to do this."

"You are my son."

"Just know that we are proud of you." Johnathan said to him. Lillianna looked at him, she waited until Clark walked towards the barn to catch up with him.

"Clark."

"Lilly, I have to do this."

"I can't lose you. And you could die."

"Lilly I won't. Just let me do this. Just stay with my parents."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Clark said pulling her close. Clark walked into the barn away from her. Lillianna stood there for a moment and then turned back towards where his parents were.

They drove down the driveway and stopped as a grey colored truck stopped them. Jason stepped from the truck, he looked bad. Johnathan, Martha and Lillianna stepped from the truck and looked at him. Shelby the dog growled at him. Jason pulled a shot gun from his truck.

"Jason what happened to you?"

"As you can see I am having a rough day."

"We need to evacuate."

"Where's Clark?"

"Not here."

"Tell me Lillianna your always with him, where is he?"

"I have no idea I came back with his parents he wasnt us." Lillianna answered. Jason fired the shot gun that blew out the window of the truck.

Lillianna stood in a corner away from Jason. Jason spun around and aimed the shotgun at her. Lillianna raised her hands, she could feel herself losing control and she wasnt sure what would happen if she did. But even now she was having a hard time controlling herself.

"So Jason tell me, why so interested in Clark?" Lillanna asked him.

"I thought it would the Luthor's that would lead me to the stones but it is Clark the boy who has no record of ever being born."

"That still doesn't mean anything. Why come after his parents.?" Lillianna asked. The windows around them began shaking.

"Lilly you need to calm down." Martha said. Lillianna turned her eyes to her, she then moved her hand sending Jason flying across the room. Jason slowly stood and raised the shotgun at her. Lillianna moved her hand sending the shotgun flying out of his hand.

"Try again." She growled at him. He quickly got the gun turned and fired. Lillianna took and shot to upper chest near the shoulder sending her flying. Lillianna found her way to her feet, blood running down her right arm, he deep emerald eyes almost glowed

"Really?" She said to him. She sent him flying against a far wall and then sent debris into him. Johnathan and Martha looked up at the ceiling when the house started to shake. The meteor slammed into the house.

Lillianna shoved some debris off herself and tried to stand, she was dizzy but felt she needed to get up, the house was in ruins.

"Mr. Kent Mrs. Kent?"

"I'm here Lillianna I am looking for Martha." He answered her. Lillianna moved to attempt to help, she looked to see Lois enter the house.

"Mr. Kent Mrs. Kent?"

"Here. Help me find Martha."

"Where's Clark? "

"He wasnt here." Lillianna said. Lois looked up to see her standing there.

"You look bad."

"Thanks. I feel bad. I am impressed I am able to stand."

"Have you been shot?"

"Not the time Lois." Lillianna said.

"She's over here." Lois says moving a few things around.

"Can you help me get her out of here."

"Yeah." Lois said. Lillianna slowly made her way to the through the hole in the wall stumbling once she was outside.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital."

"Ok. Cause I am not sure how much longer I was going to be able to stay conscious."

"Your doing pretty good." Lois told her. Lillianna lay her head back and closed her eyes.


	12. Hopeful Future

Lillianna opened her eyes and realized she was laying in a hospital bed. She turned her head and saw Lois standing near the door.

"Lois?"

"Hey. Your awake."

"And realizing that it's a painful experience. What happened?"

"Well from what I can gather you and the Kent's were in the house when a meteor hit."

"That isnt all you want to say."

"You were shot. The doctor told me that you were lucky to be alive. How were you even standing let alone talking?"

"Bad aim?"

"Really? Even Mr. Kent wouldn't tell me how it happened."

"We had some crazed person come in the house. I got shot simple as that."

"With a shotgun? That should have tore you in half."

"At least it wasn't point blank. I was a distance from him."

"Good thing. Mrs. Kent was hurt pretty bad, she woke up an hour ago I'll go let them know your awake. I know Mr. Kent has been asking about you." Lois said. Lillianna nodded and lay back against the pillow, she closed her eyes momentarily, she opened them when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hi, Mr. Kent. Is Mrs. Kent alright? "

"Seems to be in better shape than you are young lady."

"Sorry. I lost control again."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You are impulsive like Clark."

"Like minds huh."

"Yeah. Doctor said you will be here a while. You didn't hit any vital organs but you did some damage."

"Believe me I can tell. Any word on Clark?"

"No. If I hear anything I will make sure you know. Just try and stay calm calm and get some rest."

"I will." Lillianna said to him. She closed her eyes again, another hand touched her arm starting her, her green eyes locked with those of a doctor.

"Yes?"

"We are going to take you into surgery and finish fixing your arm."

"Can you make sure the Kents know. They are my family so they can know it all."

"Sure." The doctor answered her. Lillianna closed her eyes again. When she opened them again it seemed that hours had passed, she turned her head and looked at the clock to see it was well after 7PM. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw a figure standing in the corner looking out the window.

"Clark?" She said, hoping she was right. He turned suddenly and looked at her. He moved to her side and took her good hand in his.

"Hey." He said looking in her emerald green eyes. She smiled, she was way to tired to really talk much.

"Hi." She answered. He tipped his head and touched her face, the scratches and bruises very visible.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." She whispered. She touched his face with the hand he had been holding. But he felt it was his fault had he gotten the stones together sooner nothing would have happened. If he had seen the way Jason was spiraling out of control.

"I'm tired."

"Get some sleep. I'll be here." He said to her. He watched her slowly fall back asleep. Clark stood and stepped into the hall when he saw someone standing outside Lillianna's room.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Is that why you are here"

"Clark, no one deserves to have what happened to her happen."

"She will be here a while. They have been keeping my dad up on what is going on. She got out of surgery couple of hours ago. She was lucky, any worse they would have had to amputate her arm."

"I could bring in a specialist for her."

"Lex let's see how she does right now. She was awake for a while and just went back to sleep. I will have to go home and check on my folks and help work on the house. But I won't leave her alone long."

"You won't have to Smallville I'll stay with her. Head home."

"Thanks Lois. Goodbye Lex." Clark took one more look in the room and headed down the hall. Lex stood there for a while longer and then walked away. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Yes, I want doctor sent to Smallville Medical. A specialist for orthopedics. Right away." He hung up the phone. Lex walked away leaving the hospital. Lois had heard the conversation and decided to wait and see what would happen. She walked into the room and sat down near the bed. She looked at the young woman that lay on the bed.

"What the hell happened at the house before the meteor strike?" She asked to no one.

"I was shot." Came a soft voice from the bed. Lois was surprised by the fact that Lillianna spoke.

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Don't you think I've slept enough?"

"Good point. Who shot you?"

"That part doesn't matter. I'm just happy Mrs. Kent is alright."

"Her safety was more important than your own?"

"Yes. She is Clark's mom and I know he couldn't handle losing her."

"From what I've seen your just as important. Never doubt how he feels about you."

"I don't. I just don't want him to lose a parent either." Lillianna stated. Lois shook her head.

Over a two day span it was a change who was sitting with her. She was slowly healing but the doctor had already told her she would be there for a while. But one visitor she had actually surprised her.

"Hi Lilly. How are you feeling?"

"Could be better. How are you doing Lana?"

"I am fine. Sorry I didnt come see you sooner."

"Lana it's ok. After what happened around the same time. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I saw Clark he seems a little sad."

"He will be fine. I'm glad your ok." Lillianna said to her.

"I'm going to let you rest." Lana said heading out the door.

Lillianna hadn't meant to be mean but she wasn't sure what to say to her. She herself had noticed something off about him.


	13. Almost Losing him

Lillianna lay in the bed, by this point the doctor had put her arm in a sling across her chest so she couldn't move it. But she wasnt allowed to go home yet, they figured another week or two before she would be healed enough for them to feel it was a good idea to let her go home. But she was getting restless, it was driving her crazy just being stuck in a hospital room and of course she hadn't seen Clark that day so that didnt help. She watched people walking down the hallway. Lillianna finally gave up and buzzed the nurse.

"Yes?"

"Can I go outside?"

"In a little while sure. I'll have someone come get you."

"Thank you." Lillianna sat back and waited decided to watch tv while she waited. She heard the door open and turned toward it. Lana walked in tears in her eyes.

"Lana? What's wrong?"

"It's..its about Clark."

"What about Clark?" Lillanna asked. She threw her blanket back and slowly stood. "Lana what about Clark?"

Lillianna looked past Lana to see Johnathan and Martha standing just down the hall. She walked unsteadily out of the room, a nurse trying to stop her only resulting in the nurse being tossed to the floor.

"What happened?" She asked looking at them. She turned her head following their gaze to see the room he was in.

"Oh my god." She made her way into the room. A nurse pushed her back out as they worked on him.

When she heard the words time of death, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground sobbing. The doctor went down to tell Johnathan and Martha their son had died. A nurse had come and helped Lillianna back up off the floor and started her back towards her room when they both stopped when they heard that Clark's body was missing. Lillianna looked towards Johnathan and Martha, they knew she wouldn't stay another day in the hospital that had lost Clark.

"We need her discharged."

"Miss Blackwell isnt to be discharged for another couple weeks."

"Now doctor or we just leave with her."

"Fine."

Martha helped get some clothes on Lillianna and they headed back to the house.

"Go lay down we will figure out what is going on."

"Ok. But they will find him right? "

"We will. Just please stay calm. We just fixed the house."

"I will." Lillianna answered, she walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. She barely listened to Johnathan yelling at people about losing his son, and then he stopped talking. Lillianna turned to figure out why, her eyes locked with his.

"Clark?"

"Lilly, why are you here?" He asked coming to her side.

"You died. But how?"

"I kept it from you. I lost my powers for a while. Jor-el just gave them back. I got shot trying to keep a kid from blowing up Smallville."

"Since we arent dust my guess you stopped that. Which would explain your clothes."

"Yeah. But I am here and alive and still doesnt explain why your home?"

"Your dad made them let me leave. Kind of didnt give them much of a choice. They lost you he didnt want them to lose me. So here I am."

Clark hugged her carefully, he could still see the pain in her eyes.

"They give you anything for the pain?"

"Your dad has it." Lillianna answered him.

"Ok sit down let me get changed and then get you something for the pain."

"Alright." Lillianna sat back down, her arm was already starting to throb, she never noticed the pain before. Clark reappeared before her with two pills and a glass of water. She took the pills and lay back against the couch. Clark looked toward his parents who nodded knowing what he was going to ask. He lifted Lillianna into his arms and carried her upstairs. She seemed confused as he lay her on the bed and once he kicked off his boots and pulled off her shoes he lay next to her on the bed. He pulled her close letting her lay against him. He put both of his arms around her and let her finally relax.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said to her. Lillianna just let herself finally fall asleep. Clark himself relaxed and fell asleep.

"They are both safe."

"Yeah and we are going to find a way to keep it this way."

"I hope we can."

Johnathan led his wife downstairs so they could get dinner prepared and they would wake the kids when dinner was done.


	14. Healing

Lillianna slowly made her way down the stairs, which was something that was hard to do with just one arm. Half the time she wore she her light weight sweatpants and a one of Clark's t shirts.

"I'm going to guess Clark helped you with the shirt?"

"Yeah. A shower should be interesting."

"I will help you with that later." Martha told her.

"Thanks." Lillianna said blushing slightly.

"You hungry dear?"

"Yeah. Where is Clark?"

"He's outside doing chores with his dad. They should be back in soon for something to eat."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Honey I would love your help but."

"But with me only having one arm I can't help. I understand."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Its ok." Lillianna said to her. She reached and opened the door. "Is it ok if I sit on the porch?"

"Sure. I'll let all of you know when everything is ready."

Lillianna stepped out on the porch and sat down on the swing that faced the yard. She watched as Clark and his dad finished up some work. Johnathan looked up and saw her sitting there and smiled and touched Clark's shoulder pointing her out. Clark looked up and smiled. And to her amusement he superspeeded over to her.

"You could have walked." She laughed.

"I got here quicker and I made you smile. Something I haven't seen in a while."

"Go finish what you were working on with your dad."

"We were done." Johnathan said coming up the steps.

"Oh. Alright. Mrs. Kent said food should be ready soon."

"I'll go wash up and see if I can give her a hand." Johnathan said heading inside. Clark sat down next to Lillianna and took her hand in his.

"You sleep alright?"

"Yeah. Kind of sad when I woke to find you gone though. Why didn't you wake me I would have come down."

"And did what? Until that arm heals I wont let you do anything."

"So I noticed. Your mom is going to help me with a shower later how about you take me to my appointment and we can find out when this thing is coming off."

"I can do that. Come on let's go inside and I will go wash up and we can eat."

After their meal and Martha helping Lillianna take a shower, Clark helped her into the truck and drove her into town to her appointment. It hadn't been long enough in his opinion but he knew she was healing. They walked out of the medical center and Clark took her hand in his and looked at her.

"Just a couple more weeks and then you can have that thing off."

"I wish it was sooner. Relying on others is bad."

"I know but I love being able to help you."

"That being said my powers are hard to contain as it is and to have me injured as it is then we deal with that."

"Well we've kept you under control so far so we are good."

"Clark I nearly died."

"I know, hey are you going to be OK?"

"You going to do something again? Because the last time you asked that you died."

"I promise I won't die plus at this point I can't, no she needed help with something nothing like ti was before. You could come along if you would like."

"See now that I would like." She said kissing him. They climbed into the truck and drove over where Chloe was living, Lillianna had chosen not to go to college so walking into the dorms on the MET U campus was interesting.

"Hey you two, how are you feeling Lilly?"

"Better, I get to finally use my arm in two weeks."

"Hey Clark how are classes going?"

"Slow, I have been trying to keep up and helping with Lilly." He said putting his arm over her shoulders. Lillianna shook her head.

"He is doing fine, I stay at the house with his folks while he's at school. He has an interesting professor though."

"Really?"

"I don't know my personal feelings is that he's strange but hey Clark likes him, and he seems to be a good professor."

"There is that"

"Hey, was there something you needed?" Clark asked.

"Yeah maybe you can help me with that." She pointed over her shoulder.

"Is that Lana?"

"Yeah, I have no idea she came in that way, she pledged for a newsorority and seems she got into the drinking a little too much."

"OK then, why would Clark be of help? They haven't dated in years."

"They are still friends. Maybe as her friend he can figure out what is going on."

"I guess, you going to stay Lilly?"

"I'll go with Chloe, give you some time with Lana, plus you know if something weird happens my powers will blow out the entire room."

"Good point, come on Lilly."


	15. Lana's Strange Changes

Clark wasn't sure what to do with Lana, they were only friends after all and as such he wasn't sure how to take her rather odd change. He reached over and touched her and she raised up from under the blankets.

"Rough night?" He asked looking at her. She slowly stood and made her way across the room, she got herself some coffee.

"Could say that."

"How are you feeling."

"Mostly dead." She muttered making a face after drinking some of the coffee. She put the cup down and turned toward Clark, she moved closer to him.

"You smell fantastic. New cologne ?"

"No." He said as she backed him against the desk, she kissed him deeply. "Lana, what is wrong with you? I am with Lilly, you remember her? Your friend." Clark said completely confused by the sudden change in Lana. He sighed and decided he best not tell Lillianna about Lana's random lip lock. that was one fight he didn't want or need. But he had to tell them something , because there was something wrong with Lana.

Lillianna looked up as Clark came into the coffee shop that was on the campus.

"You look like you did something you shouldn't have." Lillianna said to him. Clark looked from her to Chloe. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't look at me I would never understand how she could tell things when it comes to you. What happened with Lana?"

"Uh well that is the problem. She acted odd, pushed me against the desk kissed me and left. I have no idea what is going on with her. Have you checked that sorority she pledged at?

"No but I could head over there after class."

"Well I will take Lilly home. I think having her here after what happened with Lana I think it would be safer."

"Clark, I wont get mad at her she's not in her right mind. Something is going on just keep checking. Chloe give us a call when you find out."

"See Clark you should give her the benefit of the doubt she knows there is something odd about Lana."

"Alright I totally agree, just give us a call later."

"I will." Chloe told him.

Lillianna looked at Clark when they got back to the house.

"Why do you feel I am going to blow up everytime something happens?"

"Because when it comes to Lana at times you aren't in control."

"I know but this time I am, this wasn't her fault something is wrong. Find out what it is."

"I will figure it out alright."

"Good because no matter where I am in my friendship with Lana, what ever is happening to her shouldn't be. But please be careful."

"I will. I will be back."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah it's her number. I'll go see what she found out."

"I'll wait here." Lillianna told him. Clark touched her arm, he kissed her and then took off.

Lillianna walked into the house. Being home alone with one arm just sucked, she hated not being able to be a bigger help.

Clark stood next to Chloe outside the sorority house, he hated costumes. But it was the only way they were getting inside to where Lana was.

Clark separated from Chloe once they were inside the sorority house and when he found information on what was going on he took off, Chloe on the other hand found out why Lana was acting strangely when Lana attacked her, Clark came running when he heard Chloe's cry for help. Lana moved away hissing at them, fangs very apparent.

Clark stood in the hospital room looking at Chloe, the doctor had told him there wasn't much more he could do for Chloe her condition was strange. Clark looked worried at his friend as his professor started to walk by, he stopped and asked what was going on. Clark had explained that Chloe had basically been attacked by a vampire, his professor looked at the chart and told him to talk to his friend Lex about a project.

Clark arrived at Lex's house a short time later. He asked about the project.

"We had found a young woman in a cave and didn't realize until after one of my researchers was bitten by a vampire bat. He retired after we cured him." He explained. He opened the case the antidote was in, telling him it stayed active with the meteor rock. Clark stepped back slightly trying not to stumble, both looked up as glass shattered and Lana appeared on the balcony. She flew down at the both, knocking them down shoving the case and the antidote onto the floor and knocking Lex out. Clark was weakened by the kryptonite and wasnt able to get up, Lana bit him.

Lillianna looked up the next morning to see Clark walk in, she looked at him oddly.

"Long night?"

"Yeah. Lana is back to normal and can not remember anything."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"She was changed into a vampire so to speak. She bit me tried to turn me into one I was actually grateful that Lex had a cure and I got it before she could. But I was weakened and found she still has some sort of feelings for me."

"I know she does."

"Yes I know."

"Wait you know?"

"Clark I'm not stupid. I have seen the way she looks at you. I know she still has feelings. But she knows you dont. So she doesnt say anything."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Oh, I am glad that you don't have have jealousy about it."

"I know how your feelings are. I know you love me." She said kissing him


	16. Disliking the Professor

Lillianna has always been one that could judge character but when she first met Clark's professor Fine, something about him just didnt feel right. And her powers kept her from being around him to often for too long before something would explode. Clark had never seen this part of her power and she would never let him see it. She already saw the look on his face when he saw what she could do, she didnt want him to add to that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered him.

"Lilly I know better, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure that you can trust your professor?"

"I believe I can."

"As long as you can I am just going to stay away from him."

"Lilly?" Clark touched her arm, he turned her to face him.

"What? I dont want to add to the problems. Just be careful around him please?"

"Ok."

Lillianna headed down the stairs from the loft and headed inside the house. It had gotten dark outside and she knew Clark had work to do for school so she figured she would leave him alone. Martha pulled into the yard, Lillianna turned and stopped and looked toward her from the porch. She looked up to the sky when a rather strange loud sound and bright light appeared. Lillianna finally was able to see and ran down the steps to her.

"Mrs. Kent are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see that light?"

"What light?"

"Let me help you get this inside." Lillianna said helping her get the items and herself inside the house.

Lillianna sat at the table while Clark spoke to his mom, her illness had come on so quickly and was getting worse just as quickly. The strange marks on her skin were kept at bay by kryptonite but it also kept Clark away from her too. Clark touched Lillianna on the arm as he was heading for the door. Lillianna followed him out the door.

"You're going to that professor."

"Lilly he's Kryptonian."

"I don't trust him."

"I know. But he might now how to help my mom."

"I still don't trust him. But alright. I'll be here."

Clark kissed her deeply and took off. Lillianna wished he would listen to her warnings. She was sitting inside when Chloe arrived later knocking on the door, Johnathan got up to answer the door.

"Where is Clark?"

"He's with his professor they went to the cave."

"Hes not your normal PhD."

"We know he's helping with Martha."

"I dont know how much help he is going to be." Chloe said turning and hurrying from the house.

"Chloe, I'm riding with you. I don't trust that professor."

"Well at least you saw it. Come on let's get going."

They both entered the caves and walked to the chamber where they knew Clark would enter the fortress from. Chloe pulled the disc from its space and put it back, they were both transported to the fortress, which was rumbling and crashing around them.

"Get to Clark. Its time for me and this professor have a chat." Lillianna said.

"Ok."

Lillianna moved to the one side and moved her hand tossing Fine across the room. Chloe had gotten to Clark and had tossed the kryptonite across the room away from him. She got into a corner out of the way. Clark pulled the black crystal from the console stopping the opening of a portal. Fine threw Lillianna away from him as he turned to Clark. Clark threw him a distance away, Lillianna moved to Clark's side over near Chloe. Both girls jumped when Fine appeared next to them. Fine sent Clark flying backwards, and he went after him. Lillianna looked at Chloe.

"He'll be ok."

"I sure hope so, because I am going to kick his bulletproof ass." Lillianna said to her.

Fine flew across the room slamming into the console destroying him.

"How did you two get up there?" Clark asked a while later.

"You left your key in the cave."

"Clark you really need to learn to listen to my feelings I told you something was off with him."

"Yes Lilly I know." Clark answered kissing her. Chloe laughed.


	17. Losing his Dad

Lillianna stood with Clark as they watched his dad win Senate seat for Kansas. Lillianna looked at Clark and smiled, she kissed him and turned and headed out the door without him noticing.

"Clark?"

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Where is Lilly?"

"She was just here. Did you check to see if she stepped outside."

"I did that's why I asked."

"I'll go see if she took the truck and headed back to the farm."

"Why would she do that?"

"Set up something for dad or the amount of people in here maybe it was too much on her."

"Never thought of that. Let me know if you find her."

"I will." Clark told her as he headed out the building.

Lillianna could barely see as she tried to contain her emotions, it was so hard with all the people in the room. She had decided to take a walk, she should have said something to someone about it but she just needed a few minutes. As she rounded the corner of the block to return to the Talon she heard a noise and turned around in time to see headlights coming at her, with no time to react she brought her hands up hoping to stop the car before it hit her, with no luck the car slammed into her sending her flying against the wall.

"Clark" she said just before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Clark looked up as he heard his name called and went back outside and turned in the direction of where he thought the sound came from. He saw Lillianna laying on ground. Clark ran to her, he dropped down next to her, he held her close, he looked around and saw his dad come running and pulled Clark from her. Clark held on to his dad, his hands covered in Lillianna's blood.

"I cant lose her." Clark sobbed against his dad. Clark moved away from his dad and headed in the direction of the caves before super speeding away from him. Clark entered the fortress

"Why her?" He shouted.

"The balance must be made."

"Not her." Clark said. A crystal came from the console.

"You have one chance, make your choice well, but someone will die."

Clark reached for the crystal and a flash of white light filled the room, and his day seemingly started over. He looked over to see Lillianna coming up the stairs to the loft. He met her part of the way and pulled her in a hug.

"Well hi to you too. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just happy to see you."

"Well ok. Your folks want to know if your going to get ready we are heading out soon."

"Yeah let's go get ready." He answered taking her hand and headed back into the house.

At the Talon they all watched the TV and Shannon started to feel odd all the raw emotions was sending her into overdrive. She headed for the door, Clark spotted her and took her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Too much emotion."

"We can get some air outside." He said taking her hand. They stood outside the Talon and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?"

"Yeah I am calming down, we should go back inside and see what the verdict was." She said taking his hand and headed back inside.

They watched as his dad won the election but neither noticed Johnathan slip out of the party.

Martha, Clark, and Lillianna headed home when they pulled into the yard just as Johnathan was stumbling from the barn.

"Why is your dad here?" Martha asked. They all got out of the car and headed for him. They caught him as he fell, Johnathan touched his son's face as well as looking at Martha. Lillianna looked down and tears rolled down her cheeks as Johnathan stopped breathing and his heart stopped. She watched as Clark and his mom completely came apart.

Several days later Lillianna came into the dining room, her long black dress her blond hair pulled up, Martha stood in the living room holding a string of pearls she was struggling to put them on. Clark walked up to her.

"Let me help." He said softly.

They stood graveside as a light snow fell from the sky. Clark barely moved, his mom stood on one side, Lillianna stood on the other. Lillianna looked towards him and saw sadness in his eyes but he never really cried. He reached down and picked up some dirt and slowly dropped it on his father's casket. He then stood and let Lillianna lead him away.


	18. Moving forward

Clark had been distant and even left school to remain helping around the farm, what scared her was his change the way he had retreated into himself. Lillianna walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. He felt as if electricity was coming off him causing her to jump away from him. He turned and looked at her strangely. Lillianna looked down at her hand let a couple tears roll down her cheeks and headed inside. Clark waited a moment and followed behind her. He had no idea what had happened but he had a feeling he had just hurt her. Lillianna stood in the kitchen running her hand under the faucet, there was blood coming from her hand. He walked up to her and took her hand in his turning it over and looking at it. Across the palm of her hand were small cuts and what resembled burns. He took the cloth and got it wet and cleaned her hand.

"Did I cause that? "

"Sort of." She said her voice low. Clark took his finger and put it under her chin and had her look up at him.

"Lilly did I do that? "

"Your emotions did. With what has happened recently I would expect you to be out of sorts."

"But never enough to hurt you. Does mom know your emotions have been this bad?"

"They aren't mine. They're yours." She said to him, he looked at her and pulled her close to him.

"I will never hurt you. I am so sorry."

"Its not your fault "

"Lilly, I hurt you even if it was unintentional I still hurt you."

"I didnt tell your mom that your emotions have been this bad, even after you accepted your dad's death you still have been keeping your emotions inside." Lillianna said. Clark wrapped a bandage around her hand and looked up as his mom came into the house.

"Hi." Clark said as he saw her.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing Mrs. Kent." Lillianna said, she moved past them both and headed outside. Martha looked at Clark and then outside.

"What happened?"

"Lilly touched my arm in the barn and I guess with all my pent up anger and resentment my body is putting off a strange electrical current, I cut and burned her."

"Clark, you didnt do it intentionally."

"She told me that. But I still hurt her. I cant bare hurting her in anyway."

"Then maybe you could sit down and talk to her. It might be time."

"Yeah, I will take her to the barn and we can have a chat."

Clark walked outside and saw Lillianna sitting on the porch and walked up and took her by the unbandaged hand and led her to the barn. She let him lead her as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

"Its time we talk."

"About what?" She asked.

"Lilly, you know I love you and that I would never hurt you yet tonight was the first time I have unintentionally hurt you. Maybe we can sit down here and just talk."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." He said pulling her close. He felt her wrap her arms around him almost snuggling closer to him. It seemed like forever but they just lay on the couch and just lay in each others arms, Clark looked up as his mom appeared up the stairs.

"Dinner is ready."

"On the way." Clark answered, he looked down at Lillianna and kissed her head. "Come on."

"Ok." She said standing. She felt that maybe even if they hadn't really talked they still had enough to understand each other


End file.
